


Shadow of the Past

by misamisa711



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Relationship(s), past-stony, sadsex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们都在对方的眼中看到了亡者的身影。冬铁</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note：本篇有Past-盾铁情节，其他的都是飙车

Tony回到了他的房间。

准确来说，曾经是他和Steve的房间。

房间还保留着Steve离开的那天的样子，Steve留下的白色T恤被揉成一团塞在沙发的夹缝间，帆布坐垫上还放着Steve留下的速写本，打开着，上面涂着Steve留下的涂鸦。

Tony精疲力尽，他太累了，黑色的西装裹在他的身上，像是沉闷的束缚，让他好生不自在，他扯开了黑色的领带，步履沉重，朝后倒在床上。

这一天太过漫长。像是一种灵魂出窍的体验在Tony身上发生，和他有过短暂谈话的神父，偶或表示出礼节性问候的出席者，喋喋不休试图挖掘独家新闻的记者，闪个不停的相机闪光灯，都飞快地从他眼前掠去，一切都像梦一般地流逝，没有留下半点记忆。

然而Tony会永远记得，当Steve覆盖着美国国旗的棺木缓缓地沉下，隐没在六英尺之下，Steve永远地沉睡在那里，留下这个空荡荡的房间，一如他匆匆离开的那天早上，在Tony的心里留下了一个深不见底的黑洞。

Tony拉下了床头柜上的台灯灯绳，透过灯光的光亮，他看清了坐在黑暗中一动不动的那个人。

那个人，被漆黑的皮革覆盖，犹如一个鬼魅，只有他左臂的金属发出银色的光芒，他沉默地坐在墙角，怀中抱着那个熟悉的盾牌。Tony在看到那个红色的星星时，心脏没有来由地刺痛了一下。

“你我都知道，他不会回来了。”

角落的战士蹭地一下站起来，有那么一瞬间，Tony觉得冬兵是要取他的性命来了，战士走过的地方席卷起一阵寒风，Tony看向Bucky，一时间，他们都定住了，彼此试探着对方的下一步动作。

Tony看向那男人的双眼，那双冰蓝色眼睛，深邃蓝色里涌动着愤怒，悲伤和绝望。“你夺走了他。”Bucky的嘴动了动，那只有血有肉的手攥紧了盾牌，关节变得发白，他走上前，一把将Tony推回到床上，柔软的床垫在他的用力之下深陷，盾牌被丢到了床头的枕头旁。

Bucky一把扭过Tony的头，带着会留下淤痕的力度吻上了他，在Tony还没来得及作出反应之前，他的双手就被高举过头，紧紧地固定住，铁臂压制着他的手腕，他扭动，被更用力地按压。

“我想杀了你。”Bucky的话语中带着不做任何掩饰的恨意，翻滚着，咆哮着，他的语气带着压抑，仿佛随时都要冲破这个紧绷的氛围，轰然爆发。

“你有足够的理由。”Tony颤抖着，看向身上那个人，那双蓝色双眼，一时间，他通过Bucky窥探到了他人的身影。

Steve。

他看向Bucky，四目相接之间，Bucky的眉头皱了一下，眼睛旋即垂了下来，双唇紧抿。或许就像Tony那样，Bucky在看向他的时候，跟他想到的是同一个人。

“Steve死了，那是你的错。”

Tony想开口，嘴唇却被战士堵住了，Bucky半压在他的身上，死沉死沉，像是一袋岿然不动的石子，让Tony喘不过气来，他的胸膛因缺氧而无助地耸动，他动弹不得，几欲窒息。

或许他的灵魂在那颗子弹击中Steve的时候已经悄然死去，而现在，冬兵要来摧毁他这副空空如也的躯壳了。

在Bucky将Tony身上那件黑色西装剥下来的时候，他忍不住颤抖了一下，那支冰冷的铁臂抚上了他裸露在外的肌肤，慢慢地滑过他的胸膛，触碰到了胸前闪耀着的那个反应炉，钢铁的手指轻触敲击着，Tony情不自禁地心跳加速了。

“我恨你。”

冬兵的唇离开了他，冰冷再一次卷席而来，“我知道。”

他身上的男人再一次吻了他，粗暴而激烈，Tony张开了嘴，他们的舌头纠缠在了一起，彼此吸吮着，揉捻着，津液混合在一起，Bucky的右手拇指覆盖上了他的颈窝，一个收紧，空气就从他的肺部被强迫挤压了出来，他直视Bucky的双眼，感到赤裸，不是因为他现在已经被脱得一丝不挂，而是因为被那双眼眸看进了眼睛深处，Bucky的动作不算轻柔，但已没有了那种想要置他于死地的狂暴，他的入口被那只金属手指缓缓打开，Tony陡然吸气，张开了大腿。

寂静无声的室内只剩下了抽插的水声，进进出出，“求你。”他呢喃，不知是向谁祈祷，他被猛地放开，身体深陷入皱巴巴得纠结在一起的床单之中，清脆的皮带扣解开的声音，Bucky进入了他。

Tony浑身颤抖，泪水歪斜地从眼眶中流出来，他扭头看向床边枕头上放置着的盾牌，Steve，他轻声叫喊，坚硬的疼痛和肉体的欢愉混合着席卷了他，极乐即是痛苦，Bucky咬着牙，顶撞他体内深处的某一点，他情不自禁地呼喊出声，粘腻而令人感到羞耻。

“我很抱歉⋯⋯”他捂住了脸，Bucky抓住他的腰部大力向前，嵌入他的身体，金属手指狠狠地揉动着他硬得发疼的勃起。和Steve的甜蜜柔情不同，冬兵是冷酷的。只是他无法拒绝，无法抵抗。

在Bucky的双重攻陷之下，Tony压抑着声音高潮了，到达顶峰后的余韵让他眼花目眩，双颊发烫，然后Bucky咬着他的脖子也将精液射进了他的体内，他们之间湿得一塌糊涂，Tony感到温热的液体打在他的脸边，冬兵还在他的身体里，充满着他，却哭得异常伤心，“Steve。”他一边小声啜泣，一边向Tony靠去。Tony一时失语，回抱住了还压在他身上的那个人。

“我也很想念他。”他最后说。

冬兵把他抱得更紧了，他们彼此环绕，像是两个在汪洋大海中浮浮沉沉的溺水者，紧抱着，试图将对方作为浮木，最后只能眼睁睁地被洪流吞没，溺毙其中。那几乎是必然，Tony暗想，收紧了搭在Bucky背上的手。

End


End file.
